A CHANCE ENCOUNTER
by tangmo
Summary: EVERYONE IS NOW GOING TO UNIVERSITIES, BRANCHES OF THEIR FORMER HIGH SCHOOLS. BY SLUMP THEY ALL FIND THEMSELVES IN A TRAINING CAMP, HAVING TO SHARE THE SPACE. EVERYTHING RUNS SMOOTHLY UNTIL AN ACCIDENT OCCURS! WHO WILL IT BE THAT SAVES THE DAY?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**This will be my attempt of writing a fanfic for Kuroko No Basuke. **

**The ****characters are no longer in high school but in universities, branches from their high school. During a training camp they find out that all their coaches had decided to practice at the same location on the same dates. Everything runs smoothly until an accident occurs! **

*** I don't own neither the manga nor the characters!**

* * *

"Kuroko!" Everyone screamed as the teal haired boy fell through the ice.

_Earlier that day…_

Seirins university basketball team had just arrived to the cold and snowy mountains to begin their hard training camp. Unbeknown to them was that four other universities were already there. As the students climbed down the bus they saw that one team was already using the outdoor basketball court.

"Eeeeeh! What is Yosen doing on our court?"

"Isn't that Shutoku running over there?"

"I thought we were supposed to be the only team training here coach." Hyuga said.

"Well it's not my fault if other schools decide to have their training camp at the same place as us."

"Kuuuroookocchi! I'm so happy you came!"

"Oh- Kise-kun. Hi."

"Apparently we're having a middle school reunion, hehe. Midorimacchi is running with his team and Muraskibaracchi is having training on the court, Akashicchi and his team just finished their morning training and should be inside resting I think. Ah and Aominecchi and Momoicchi is checking into their rooms by now I guess."

"Kise-kun did you all plan to meet up here or something?" Riko said.

"Ani… no, no, no, this is just a coincidence. I think all you coaches were thinking the same thing coming up to these mountains. Well later, I have to go or I will get yelled at." Kise said and took off to his teammates.

Riko nodded her head. "Well this might actually work out for the better. It means we will have good practice matches while we stay here."

"I agree with the coach let's leave our bags so we can start training." Kagami said with fire and determination in his eyes.

And so the morning passed with Seirin moving into their rooms and getting ready for their afternoon training. When all was settled the team was lined up at the basketball court.

"Todays' training is about passing and stealing. Depending on how many times you lose the ball, you will have to go running around this campus. Everyone ready? Start!"

Their game proceeded and gained a small audience, not that they would confess that they were watching their training, but the Generation of Miracles stood nearby. Momoi and Aomine made it comfortably and plainly sat in the snow a bit away and watched the other team play. After around 10 minutes someone missed a pass and the ball flew out of the court and landed further downhill on a flat area with powdered snow.

"Kagami, your pass was too strong." Izuki reprimanded him.

To Kagamis' defense Kuroko said. "It's okey, I will get it."

While walking towards the ball Kuroko could hear some crackling sounds but he couldn't place the sound. When he reached the ball and picked it up just as he turned around the ground beneath him broke and he fell while water splashed out around the newly made hole.

"Kuroko!" Everyone screamed as the teal haired boy fell through the ice.

"Shit, it's a fucking lake!"

* * *

**First chapter ended! The story is almost complete, but i'm planning on not updating all at once since i want to read reviews and maybe add changes to already existing material.**

**So please review and help me improve! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****I'm doing a fast update today so please review and feel free to comment on whatever you like. If you have any ideas or wishes please share :D**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. I have rechecked the chapter before posting and will do so before every update, but english is not my first language so please bear it or correct me in a review. **

**Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

__**_  
_**_In previous chapter..._

_Their game proceeded and gained a small audience, not that they would confess that they were watching their training, but the Generation of Miracles stood nearby. Momoi and Aomine made it comfortably and plainly sat in the snow a bit away and watched the other team play. After around 10 minutes someone missed a pass and the ball flew out of the court and landed further downhill on a flat area with powdered snow._

_"Kagami, your pass was too strong." Izuki reprimanded him._

_To Kagamis' defense Kuroko said. "It's okey, I will get it."_

_While walking towards the ball Kuroko could hear some crackling sounds but he couldn't place the sound. When he reached the ball and picked it up just as he turned around the ground beneath him broke and he fell while water splashed out around the newly made hole._

_"Kuroko!" Everyone screamed as the teal haired boy fell through the ice._

_"Shit, it's a fucking lake!"_

* * *

"Aomine, what are you planning?" Momoi had tears in her eyes.

Before anyone could react Aomine had already kicked his pants and shoes off and thrown his shirt to the side. Just in his boxers he ran down to the lake, as it was fortunate that he and Momoi had been the closest to the accident. Aomine ran over the ice with it bursting and braking around him due to his heavy weight. _This is bad I can't see him. He must have lost consciousness. _With these thoughts he mentally prepared himself as the ice gave way beneath him.

The water was cold, as if millions of needles were pierced to his skin. It hurt but he had to find Kuroko. He frantically turned around in the water, he was nowhere close to the surface, he looks down. Some meters away Kuroko was slowly sinking. _Shit I won't be able to get him without having more air. Just hang in there Tetsu, I'm coming!_ He crossed the surface, took a painful gasp of air and then dived again. His body was starting to become numb, but he pushed himself. He knew he couldn't leave Kuroko to die in this horrible lake. _Got him! Now I just need to get him out of here. Where is the hole? Shit it has frozen again. I have to break it somehow… _He continued swimming up to the surface, furiously kicking with all his might as it was their only hope. He had no idea how far he was from the shore but it didn't matter. The only important thing was to get Kuroko to breath now. With his left arm holding Kuroko he started to pound on the ice with his right fist. Slowly and slowly he could see the ice breaking. _I'm too weak, this is no good I'm about to pass out. A little bit more, just a little more. Ah! Air!"_

The ice broke and both their heads crossed the surface. On the shore people had gathered and were screaming and crying. But the two boys were too occupied to pay any attention to them.

"Oy! Tetsu, you need to wake up!" Aomine was desperately trying to scream at him, his voice weak and his lungs hurting. He continued shaking the other boy and slapping his face, which finally made Kuroko wake up.

"Tetsu, listen to me, you have to get up on the ice and crawl back to the shore. Can you do it?"

"I will try. But what about you? When I get up I will help drag you up as well."

"Baka! The ice is not strong enough for the both of us. I will swim closer to the shore and make a new hole there. So you better hurry!"

"If you are sure…" After some attempts they were still in the water. "I'm sorry Aomine-kun, I feel too weak to heave myself up the edge."

"Honto…? Wait I will push your feet from below be ready and don't kick me!" He dived again and placed himself under Kurokos' feet. He gathered strength and pushed with all his might. With a mental sigh of relief he noticed that it worked. He went up to the surface again to see Kuroko slowly but steadily crawling back to the shore where his friends were waiting for him. Kuroko looked back worriedly at his previous light but Aomine yelled at him for being too slow so he continued. _I might have said those things to Tetsu but it was all a lie, I'm at my limit. Strange it doesn't hurt anymore, the water, everyone I'm sorry._

That's how he lost his consciousness and began to drown.

* * *

**Everyone that was chapter 2! :) i hope you liked it.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to review ;)**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**After getting my first review today i got out of my lazy state and just had to update. Thank you "Epic Potatoes" for the motivation! In this chapter my OC will be introduced, i hope you'll like her ^^ Enjoy the read!**

* * *

_Wait I will push your feet from below be ready and don't kick me!" He dived again and placed himself under Kurokos' feet. He gathered strength and pushed with all his might. With a mental sigh of relief he noticed that it worked. He went up to the surface again to see Kuroko slowly but steadily crawling back to the shore where his friends were waiting for him. Kuroko looked back worriedly at his previous light but Aomine yelled at him for being too slow so he continued. __**I might have said those things to Tetsu but it was all a lie, I'm at my limit. Strange it doesn't hurt anymore, the water**__. That's how he lost his consciousness and began to drown._

On the shore…

_Shit I need to help out!_ Midorima saw a small girl in Jersey run up to the shore, but he refused to pay any attention to her. More important matters faced him, like his friends. Then suddenly… "Look that girl is crazy!" Takao yelled.

The dark haired petite girl Midorima had seen was undressing in the cold where everyone could see her. At last she was barefoot only wearing her sport panties and sport bra. She tied a thick rope against her body and gave the other end to Murasakibara. In a very bad Japanese accent she said… "When you feel a strong pull, drag us up immediately. Understood?"

Murasakibara, confused but determined answered with a simple… "Hai."

The girl then ran on the ice almost jumping on it as it broke where she put her feet. When she was not too far from where Aomine had last been seen she jumped as hard as she could on the ice letting the lake swallow her. As she had predicted he was in front of him but he was deeper down. She swam kicking her legs as hard as she could until she finally reached him. She put her arms around his body, securing him with her hands on his torso and her legs wrapped around him. She managed to turn them both around so that she faced the rope. She let go of one hand of Aomine and pulled the rope as hard as she could dropped it and once again secured her grip of the unconscious boy. The reaction of her pulling had the affect she had wished for. Just as she had thought the boy pulling them up was strong. _It's cold but I have to endure. I need to save him, this brave one who saved another. I cannot let the cold get me, I don't care if I'm out of air. I will make it, I will be fine! _She then could feel sharp objects slicing her back, she lifted her head high and took a deep breath. They had made it, what did it matter if the ice was tearing her skin, she was alive and hopefully the boy as well.

When at the shore, strong arms helped them up from the water. Without a second to spare she hurriedly pushed everyone away from herself and the boy, quickly she checked his pulse and breathing. The pulse was too low and breathing was missing. With no moment to spare she began CPR, 30 compression 2 breaths, over and over again. Aomines' friends were on the brink of going crazy. Was their friend really going to die? But the girl continued with the ritual, 30 compressions, 2 breaths, and then finally after 7 minutes, he began to cough up water and vomit. The girl helped him vomit to the side so that he wouldn't choke. Then suddenly people noticed what she was wearing, especially the boys. Lucky for the girl her friend then arrived.

"Jessie, stupid! Don't scare us like that again. The coach almost got a stroke. Are you okey? Put these on!" The tall blond guy said in English.

"Thanks, I'm fine. It was necessary though. He wouldn't have made it!"

"I understand. Do you need something?"

"No you can go back, I will handle everything here. If anything send me a text on Facebook, they seem to have Wi-Fi here."

"Sure, tell us if there is anything." With that he walked away up the reception where probably the rest of their team was.

"So who speaks English here?"

"We all do, some better than others, but we all understand, a tall lean boy with demanding posture said.

"That's great. First of all I want someone to bring him to my room, and dry him, don't put clothes on him just put him on the futon that has been laid out. Where is the other boy?"

"He has already been taken to his room to get a change of clothes. It would be better if they stayed in their own rooms so their teammates can look out for them."

"Sorry but who are you?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Hi, I'm Jessika, and I just told you to do something so I expect you to do it immediately. You seem to have some authority here, but let me put some things straight, you do as a say or you will face the consequences. Understood? And don't you think it's better for me who knows medicine to look out for them 24/7 so their teammates can practice in peace. I will leave my door open so you can check up on them whenever you want to. My room is in the eastern house door 416. Please hurry up or this guy will get hypothermia."

"Hehe, amusing, well you have reason, Imayoshi, Murasakibara, take Aomine there. Momoi bring the stuff he will need from his room. Kise tell Kagami what to do, if he has any objections he can take them with her."

After everyone had gotten their orders they started to move. The girl showed them the way to her room, while there she gave some instructions and jumped into the shower. 15 minutes later she was dressed in shorts and a tank-top with her hair in a towel.

* * *

**That was chapter 3 ^^ As i said previously, the story is almost done, i have most of the chapters written so this will not be fic that stays ongoing for years... i will try to update weekly but who knows if i get some reviews i might just post it right away! :D**

**Thanks for reading 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everyone! this is a short one but i promise that i will update faster! now enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Did you turn up the heat to the fullest?" she said and glanced to the two boys who were sleeping next to each other on the same futon, so that they would warm up better using body heat to keep themselves warm.

"Yes, but is it really okey for a girl to be alone with two boys?" Kagami said skeptically.

"Of course not but my priority right now is to make them recover. So you better keep your nose to your own stuff." Kagamis' eyebrow twitched beautifully but he held his tongue, he didn't want to enter an argument with Akashi later.

Jessika sat beside Aomine and removed the blanket. What she saw did not make her happy. Kuroko was good as it seemed he had had a shower and had managed to dress himself but Aomine… "Are you stupid or something?" She glared at the boys who were supposed to have taken care of him. "How can you dry him but leave his wet boxers on?" They both face palmed. What she did next shocked them even more. She, without shame pulled his boxers down so his privates could be seen to whoever looked. Then she threw them on the guy with glasses next to Murasakibara who almost passed out by the action, she then demanded a dry pair with her hand held out, waiting for someone to give it to her. Momoi who had brought his bag over smirked and handed the girl a clean dry pair witch she quickly and professionally dressed him in.

"It would be nice if you could tell me your names, since it seems you will be staying for awhile. Watashi wa Jessika desu, nice to meet you." She said while bowing her head.

The girl answered fist…

"I'm Satsuki Momoi and the boy you saved is Aomine Daiki."

"I'm Shoichi Imayoshi, their teammate."

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Former teammate to those two."

"Taiga Kagami. Teammate to Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you too."

"Great now when we all know each other we can begin our work. We have to raise their temperature but not too fast. When they get a fever you can rest, it will mean that they are out of reach of hypothermia. Can somebody give me those bandages that lie in that box over there, I need to treat his hand before we start. Okey I want you (pointing at Momoi) to handle Kurokos' upper body. Kagami begin with his feet. Murasakibara go get some baby oil, or lotion as fast as possible. Imayoshi you will do Daikis' feet. Don't worry I will show you."

As Murasakibara went out to carry out his mission, Jessika showed them how to help the boys getter better circulation in their feet. Massaging, pressing, stroking. She then showed Momoi how to do the hands. Constantly shifting from left to right. Some minutes later Murasakibara arrived with the baby oil that he had managed to find. Quickly she removed her towel and threw it on a nearby chair. "We will now proceed to legs, arm and torso. Just do the same as I do. Murasakibara-san could you please cook something for us, this is very energy draining, and they will need their strength for tomorrows training I bet."

And so it went on. During the two hours that passed everyone rotated to eat their meal and perform their duties, the girls' friends also checked up on her to see if she needed anything. All along Aomine and Kuroko were passed out due to fatigue. When the girl decided that they boys temperature were good she dismissed them. "You are welcomed back tomorrow, or anytime you want. As a said I will leave my door open but I would prefer if you would leave during sleeping hours." Even though none seemed to like it they agreed and left. Before she went to sleep she placed a bell in their hands and went to the stove and made porridge, which she left on the stove after turning it off. When all preparations were done she placed her extra futon behind their heads and fell asleep.

* * *

**If there are any special things you don't wish to happen please tell me. or if there are other things you would like to happen tell me as well ^^.**

**please review and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's a fast update enjoy!**

* * *

**Jessikas' POV**

"Dingeling, ding, ding, ding…"

_So tired, hmmm, what, oh the bell is ringing, huh one of them woke up. I better see if they need something. What time is it? Sheesh only 5 am. Gosh I guess this will be a long day._

"Mizu, mizu." The teal haired boy whispered. I hurried to the sink and got him the water he was asking for.

"Here I will help you sit up. Drink slowly. Do you want to eat?"

"Arigatou gozaimashita, yes please, but just a little. I don't think I can eat so much."

"It's fine, just wait a moment I will just check on your friend." _He has a slight fever I should wake him up. He hasn't eaten since yesterday lunch after all._ "Ano, Daiki-chan, I need you to wake up. You need to eat and after that you can go back to sleep again." He opened his eyes slightly and focused his tired eyes on mine. "Kuroko-san please talk to him so that he stays awake I will heat up the food for the two of you." With that I started heating the food on the stove while at the same time trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Aomine-kun, thank you for saving me. But you shouldn't have put yourself in such a risk."

"Baka, we are still friends right? I know you would have done the same for me as well, don't worry about it."

"But you could have died. If it wasn't for this girl you would have drowned."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you live, I owe you too much Tetsu. But who is this girl by the way?"

"Ano, hehe, well I heard the others talk and actually got to witness it too, gomen."

"What talk, what did you see?"

"Apparently she dived in after you in just her underwear and performed CPR until you began to breath/cough/vomit. Not until after that did she dress, then when they had brought us over she got kind of mad at your captain and Murasakibara-kun for not giving you a dry pair of boxes. So she removed them and replaced them herself." He said while blushing. His blush was nothing in comparison to Aomine who almost passed out of mortification.

"Didn't she just hear your whole story right now?" He whispered.

"She might have, but I doubt it. Her Japanese is not that good. She has been speaking to everyone in English."

_Those stupid, only because I have a bad accent doesn't mean I don't understand the language well. It's not for nothing that I've spent years reading manga and watched anime. Haha for their sake it's probably better if they think I didn't hear them just now. Finally it's done._

"Do you think you can sit up and eat yourself or do I have to feed you?"

"If you help me sit up I can manage to eat myself. Thank you."

"What about you Daiki-chan?"

"I…I…I don't want any." Instead of getting mad I kind of understood, he had just heard something really embarrassing and could obviously not eat by himself. So instead of asking for help he would rather suffer. I sighed and let out an irritated "Boys…!" So instead of asking him anything I just sat next to him lifted his head and put the spoon to his mouth. It all happened so fast that when he realized what had just happened it was already too late.

"You can fight it, and experience me force feeding you, or you can cooperate and neither me nor Kuroko-san will tell anyone about this. Deal?" He seemed to fight with himself for a moment but then decided that cooperation would be best. When they both had finished I took their plates to the sink and helped them back into bed again, before I myself laid down again. Hopefully I would have some more hours of sleep before the day began.

**Normal POV**

9am… The alarm clock could be heard in the sunny room and Jessika hurriedly turned it off. The boys seemed to still be asleep so she went to take a shower and get dressed. When she was done she noticed that Kuroko had woken up and was sitting up.

"Ohayo! How do you feel?"

"Ohayo, I feel good only a bit weak."

"Hmm… let me see. Yes your temperature is good. As long as you eat properly you should be fine now." She went and heated some more porridge for him. As both of them were eating Akashi and Riko entered the room. Before they could say anything Jessika hurriedly told them in a low voice to keep the tune down since Aomine was still sleeping.

"Good morning! My name is Riko Aida, we didn't get to meet yesterday. I'm the coach of Seirin, Kurokos' school."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jessika."

"So how are their conditions?" Akashi asked while studying them.

"Kuroko is really good, as long as he eats regularly and correctly I will let him leave at once, but I would recommend that he doesn't do any tiring exercises, it would probably cause him a set back."

"I understand, I will find something else for him to improve on then."

"Aomine?"

"One thing is for sure. He stayed way too long time in that freezing water. His body took it really hard. He woke up once during the night and managed to eat but it was too little for my liking. I'm guessing he will get a difficult fever today so I'm planning to stay with him all day."

"Thank you, you are more capable than I first thought."

"Hehe, I think you knew exactly how capable I am from when we first met." He just smiled knowingly at her as a response.

"If that is all, we will take our leave."

"Just one thing before you leave, please tell the rest about what I have just said. I don't like to repeat myself."

"We will handle them."

"Kuroko, rest for now I will send Kagami and Hyuga later on to help you to your own room."

"Hai."

After they had left Kuroko went back to sleep again and Jessika checked Aomine to see how he was fairing. Unfortunately his fever had begun just as she had expected. She cooked a soup out of lenses, potato, garlic, onions, rice and lemons, a soup, which she called the energy soup. When she was done and started to pour up the soup in bowls, Kagami and Hyuga arrived. "Good timing could you please wake them up for me? I would like them to eat before Kuroko leaves." Kuroko once again managed to eat by himself. Aomine on the other hand was a bit hot and couldn't really wake up properly.

"Daiki-chan?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Open your mouth, you need to eat to regain your strength." She softly told him while she supported his back. "Open!"

Without really knowing his surroundings he took the soup and swallowed it each time she told him to open his mouth.

"Kuroko-san if you're done please wait a moment until Aomine-kun finishes."

Without stressing she made him finish the portion and then helped him take some medicine together with water. "Now just rest for a bit more." As if on cue he fell asleep straight away.

"Kuroko-san, your temperature is good, but it's essential that you eat properly, don't overdo it. I'm just telling you to eat until you are satisfied but that three meals wont be enough. As soon as you're hungry you need to eat. The two of you are responsible for it. I also already told your coach that he is not supposed to do any tiring exercises. With that you are free to leave, if anything just come back."

"Thank you Jessika-san, I will take my leave then."

After that she did the dishes that had piled up and then prepared some wet cloths. She sat next to him the upcoming few hours and dabbed his forehead and face. She also washed his body using a wet towel to decrease his temperature.

* * *

**Two updates in a day, i feel kind of proud of myself hehehe ^^ anyway don't forget to review! **

**Thanks for reading xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! sorry if you have waited for the update but it has been a lot of studying going on. Please enjoy the read!**

* * *

After lunch four of the boys she had seen the previous day arrived together with Momoi. She recognized Akashi with his strong aura around him and Murasakibara wasn't easy to miss either. The other two quickly introduced themselves.

"Thank you for saving our boys Jessikacchi. My name is Ryota Kise from Kaijou University."

"I'm Shintaro Midorima. Thank you for your efforts."

"Nice to meet you, Jessika is I. But what is that…?" She stared at Midorimas' left hand in which he held a disco ball.

"Ah, this, it's my lucky item of the day according to the Oha-Asa horoscope." "Mido-chin you still go on about that?"

"Hai!" He said rather angrily.

"Actually since you are all here. Could you please watch him for 3 hours while I go for practice?"

"No problem, is there something we should think about?" Akashi as the old captain still took the decisions.

"You have to keep his fever down at all costs. If you face any problems call me immediately. Oh, and make sure he drinks a lot of water."

"Understood, we will notify you if something goes wrong."

"Hai, arigatou!" With that she left them and hurried to her taekwondo practice.

It was the usual warm up drill, and then they had to put on their protectors. _Nice I can finally enjoy some fighting!_ The training kept going with them fighting in turns. First the smaller kids, then girls and lastly boy, over and over again. One easily mistook her for a fragile person because of her body type but what many didn't know was that she was a dangerous fighter. When more than half of the training had passed her phone began to ring. "Sorry I need to take that. _Hello this is Jessie speaking_." "_We're facing a problem, we have tried all means but his fever is not reducing he has started to throw up and is delusional._" "_I understand I will be there as fast as I can_." She hung up and went straight to her coach. "There is an emergency with the boy I'm treating I have to leave training, I'm sorry." "No, it's okey, I understand. Go and take care of the problem." With that she took her bag and rushed out in the cold with protectors on and everything. A few minutes later she arrived to her room breathless and sweaty. The situation did not please her at all.

As she entered they looked at her with surprise. They didn't expect her to have her uniform and protectors on. While removing her equipment and uniform she handed out commands. "Make the bathtub ready with hot water doable for a person to enter. When we move him change the futon to a clean one. Prepare ice, towels and wet clothes. Make a soup as healthy as possible. Use lenses, garlic and add lemon at the end, add more stuff if you feel like it, he can't eat it for awhile anyway so make it good. Open the windows! Is the bathtub ready? Don't forget to undress him completely. Good take him there." She had now managed to get her protectors off and was standing in her sports bra and taekwondo pants, her hair was effectively put up in a braided ponytail and she began her work.

In the bathtub she washed his hair and his arms and also his legs and torso. When done she told Midorima and Murasakibara to dry him and help him to the toilet, also to put some boxers on for him. When exiting the bathroom she noticed that Akashi was preparing the soup and Kise was just done with the bed. She ordered him to remove the blanket so that Aomine could easily enter when he was done in the other room and to Momoi to close the windows.

"Good Daiki-chan is out. Satsuki-chan please feed him while I take a shower." After a fast shower Jessika was in time to see Aomine finishing the soup, she laid him on his back and prepared ice in different clothes. She handed one to Kise. "Put this one between his legs." "Eeeeh… where?"

"Ah! Give it to me, I'll do it myself." She lifted the blanket and put it boldly under his balls. Which led to a small whimper from him.

"Nande…?"

"The high temperature is not good. It might risk him getting sterile, which I don't think he would want to become. For now Satsuki-chan put the icy-clothes on his face, neck and shoulders. Make sure to rotate them so that they don't stay on the same spot for too long."

After a rough night of handling his fever the group finally managed to subside his fever. Around 6am they all collapsed due to tiredness not caring where they were situated. Some fell asleep on the chairs, one on the couch, and the rest on the floor. Even if they were tired they didn't mind, for at least their friend was now out of danger.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Jessika stayed in her room while the others went to practice and Aomine spent the whole day sleeping and eating. However the following day…

* * *

**That was chapter 6 i hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it so far or if there is something i can improve on as a writer.**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't help myself! here is a fast update! YAY! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_The rest of the day went by smoothly. Jessika stayed in her room while the others went to practice and Aomine spent the whole day sleeping and eating. However the following day…_

"Daiki-chan, I think you are ready to leave now." She said with a bright smile. "I know that you still feel very tired but you need to start exercising. I'm not telling you to go running or to do basketball drills but just take a walk. Don't just stay in bed, from now on it will only hurt you to do so."

"Hai, wakarimashita." He said not looking too happy. Why? That she didn't know. A few hours later when she was alone in her room and had finished cleaning up after her patients she looked toward the space that Aomine had previously occupied. _Weird but I kind of miss having him here. Even if he just made me work, I liked taking care of him. Well, well it's not like he likes me or anything, so I better stop these thoughts. It feels too empty in here now, sigh I better go out for a walk and get some fresh air. This is driving me crazy._

Before really going out she went to the convenient store to buy a drink when getting there she noticed that Momoi and Aomine were sitting at a table. When Momoi noticed her she rushed up from her seat leaving the other boy alone to greet the girl.

"Jessika-chan! Are you busy?"

"Hi! Actually not, I'm just buying a drink before going for a walk. Why?"

"That's wonderful, then maybe you could help me out. I can't let him take a walk alone in his state but at the same time I really need to be with the team so I can analyze their improvement. So could you please accompany him on his walk."

"Well since I'm already planning to go and don't have anything else to do I don't mind taking a walk with him."

"Great! Thank you! I will talk to you later then, bye." She said and then ran out probably to where the team was supposed to leave. She didn't even look back at her friend while running out and he looked rather surprised to have been left alone. _I guess she didn't tell him about her plans. Haha I kind of feel bad for him but their relationship is probably usually like this. _

"Hi. So Satsuki-chan had some stuff to do so why don't we take a walk together, I was about to go on my own anyway." She smiled brightly at him while he took in her words.

"What do you like to drink?" Not really the response she had expected but she answered anyway.

"Strawberry tea, it's really delicious. Why?" Without answering he stood up and made his way to the counter, said some things in Japanese and then paid. A minute later he got two drinks, one of them witch he handed over to her.

"The cashier doesn't know much English he said as he handed it over to her."

"Thank you, should we go?"

"Hmm…"

While outside Jessika decided to take the lead by starting walking. Aomine was right on her heels, determined to not be putting up a slow pace. After walking some 10-15 minutes he got sight of the lake.

"Could we go down there?"

"Sure." They went down to the shore and sat down on a bench after shoveling the snow off it.

"It doesn't feel real thinking about how close I was to going to the other side."

"What you did was very brave. You acted instinctively, obviously not caring about what might have happened to you. The two of you must share a strong bond."

"Actually, I owe him my future. Hehe that probably sounded weird."

"Just a little, would you mind explaining?"

"Tetsu and I went to the same middle school, Teikko. We got to know each other through basketball, playing one on one with each other. I was in the 1st string while Tetsu played in the 3rd. I don't think that you know about it but Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima, Akashi and I were all playing in the same team in Teikko. We were called the Generation of Miracles. We are all labeled as geniuses but actually Tetsu is on as well, it's just that his way of playing is supportive instead of scoring, he is a pro on passing and stealing the ball from the opponent. However, in the 2nd year Tetsus' abilities were found out and he began playing in the 1st string together with the rest of us. I became his light and he was my shadow. I had known him the longest, already from when we both began playing for the school team. Although we all depended on and trusted him as our 6th phantom member, he also was dependent on us to catch his passes. But we got too strong and the game turned boring for us. Instead of waiting for his passes we just played by ourselves competing of who could score the most. He got sick of it and our way of playing and quit the team in our 3rd year. After that we all split up going for different high schools. The others went too schools with good teams while Kuroko went to Seirin a school that had founded their team a year previous to when he applied. Me on the other hand I just chose the school which would let me skip practice but allow me to do matches."

"I don't know but that doesn't really sound right in my ears."

"Hehe, looking back at it I realize it was stupid but you have to understand. At that time I was too good for myself. I had reached a point where I didn't want to get any better since that would just increase the difference between the opponents and I. I loved basketball but at the same time it broke my heart. You don't understand the feeling of when trying just a little and your opponents completely give up, when they don't even try to fight you. That's how Tetsu helped me. In my darkest moments he brought me back to the life I had longed for. Together he and his team beat me when I thought myself as invincible, they gave me the will to get even better. Kagami became my new rival, a person that wouldn't flee however serious I got, he was and is still someone that might win over me which makes me have the urge to become even better. Playing is not fun unless your opponent is strong."

"I don't get all of it but it seems like Kuroko beat all of you?"

"That's right. He did. And I'm thankful, even if I hate losing I know deep down that he didn't just want to beat me because of my way of playing but since he wanted to help me, which he did. I guess I had changed for the worse and he brought me back to my good self again. If not for Tetsu I might have become a walking dead so to say."

"I see. But still, sacrificing your life for someone else is hard, didn't you consider Momoi-sans' feelings? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Hahahaha, no way! Satsuki and I have known each other since our childhood, it's nothing more than that. Sure we look out for each other but the only love between us would be a love between siblings I would say. She has actually been in love with Tetsu since our middle school days."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed…"

"Don't worry about it. And… thank you. For saving me, what you did was kind of brave as well. I bet you knew how cold the water must have been."

"You're welcome! I'm just happy no one got seriously hurt. If you have the abilities to save someone you should never let them suffer."

"Thanks I guess…"

"Let's walk back, it's getting cold and you shouldn't stay outside for too long."

And so they began walking back a bit slower than earlier as Jessika noticed him panting heavier due to lack of physical strength. They parted ways and went to their own lodgings.

* * *

**I hope you liked this fast update :) **

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just because this chapter is short! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Aomines' POV

_Stupid Wakamatsu! Why did I have to be paired up with the only one who snores in this team? This is their way of getting back at me, I just know it. If she knew about it, she would probably demand a change of room since I need some peace and quiet. Wait, why am I thinking of her again? Tsk, it doesn't matter if my eyes are opened or closed I still see her face beaming at me. But doesn't she smile like that to the rest of them as well? Fuck! Why am I having these thoughts? Aomine get yourself straight! I need to think of basketball, yes, yes, I can feel the ball in my hand. A fake, a crossover, a fake again and I passed him, hehe Bakagami really you are such a baka! Our next game will be in a months time, it would be cool to show her a real play, of course I should be playing and she would see how totally awesome I am. Dammit I got sidetracked again! Sigh… Today was the fifth day that we took a walk together, her hand was so soft in mine. __**"It's too cold today I bet your hand is warm, haha just as I predicted."**__ that's what she told me while putting her small hand in mine. I should have said something then instead of just holding it tighter. Could she have feelings for me? Baka Aomine! It was cold after all and why would she even consider me. Especially after hearing all that shit from the others. __**"Aomine is lazy!" "Aomine only knows how to sleep!" "Aomine steals Sakurais' food!" "Aomine still skips practices!" "Aomine calls Kagami Bakagami!" "Aomine is a perv!" "Aomine likes big boobs!" "Aomine is a bad looser!" "Aomine cries while watching sad dramas!" "Aomine sucks in school!" "Aomine is afraid of bees!" "Aomine gave a beating to some older students!" "Aomine got detention for laughing while Momoi was having a presentation!" "Aomine is scared of ghosts!" **__Idiots! Couldn't they give me some kind of praise? Not that they said anything wrong, except the ghost comment, damn Kuroko, I have never been scared of ghost! Why am I getting so worked up? There is not even a chance that we could possibly be together. How could we? In two days and she will go back to Sweden, not that I know where it is except somewhere in Europe but still… The distance is too far how could we ever have a chance? I really want to hold her hand again. I want to cup her cheeks in my hands and watch her smile at me. I want to touch her beautiful, lively, long, dark hair. Aaaaaagh I want to hug her! This sucks I can't allow myself to feel like this. The day after tomorrow we have to go our separate ways, I have to be strong! Dammit it's 5am already? Crap! At least Wakamatsu has shut up, I better try sleep or I will be dead tired tomorrow._

* * *

**It's a bit short, but my third update in a day so i hope you don't mind :D**

********Review*********

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another one :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"We team captains together with the coaches have decided to do a conjoined training this morning in order to work on our teamwork. Aida will explain the details." Akashi said in his demanding voice.

"As you heard the objective of the training is teamwork, so what we will do is play a game of catch the flag. There will be 3 teams that mean 2 schools in one team. Momoi has analyzed your data so that the teams will be as even as possible. The teams are Seirin-Rakuzan, Tuou-Shutoku and lastly Kaijou-Yosen. You know your teams so take positions and we will begin. Remember if your amount of flags drop to zero you lose! Ready?!"

The game was tough due to the evenness of the teams. Back and forth the flags went as the teams lost and retrieved their flags. For about 1hour the high tempo could be seen but after that the fatigue of the players began to settle in. However, due to lack of concentration Kuroko easily managed to sneak behind enemy lines and bring back flags, which led to his teams' victory. Of course this was something Akashi had already predicted which was the reason for putting his strong team with high endurance together with Seirin.

"Well done everyone, you did great. Rakuzan, Seirin, you can hit the showers and do whatever you like until your next practice. For the rest of you, run 10 laps around this field. For the ones who wont make it in 10 min I will add 1 more lap around the field for every minute exceeding the limit. Get into positions so that we can start!" The fat coach of Kaijou yelled.

**While running…**

"Hey, Shin-chan! Didn't you say that we wouldn't lose since you had your lucky item of the day today? How come we are running!?"

"I didn't say such a thing Takeo. I simply said that I wouldn't lose which was correct. I got all the flags I attempted to take and stopped everyone who came in my way. The rest of you are out of my control. Hmmpfh…!"

"You two should stop bickering like a married couple and run faster if you want to make it in the time frame, idiots!"

"Aominecchi, no need to be so mad. After all you're in love as well, ne."

""WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Takeo and Midorima shouted at their friend.

"Love… tsk, what are you talking about. Have you finally gone crazy Kise?"

"Kise has a point, and she makes delicious cupcakes. Good catch Mine-chin. Mmmm…"

"Murasakibara, stop speaking rubbish."

"Aomine, so when are you making it official? You want me to give you your lucky item of the day when it's time?"

"Die Midorima!"

"Relax Aominecchi, we only want your best. I should be the first one you're inviting to the wedding though, don't forget!"

The rest of the boys burst into uncontrollable laughter as they kept running and clutching their sides. Neither one of them noticed Aomine falling behind by shock until they suddenly heard in a menacing voice…

"I will kill you all…"

They looked back and nearly tripped as they saw the expression on his face. It was the face of someone about to inflict physical pain on someone else. The boys screamed and quickened their pace as Aomine began hunting them down. From have been in the middle of the group running they soon outrun the other team members, not jogging anymore but sprinting. If Aomine caught them they knew what would happen. Several times they past their teams as they were trying to get away from the devil behind them.

"Momoi what are they doing?" Akashi asked as he viewed the strange scene down on the field.

"Haha, from the look of it, it seems like they somehow managed to piss him off. They have already run 2 more laps more than they were supposed to except Midorima-kun. He managed to escape as soon as he was done."

"They should know better than to tease him. I wonder how he will handle Atsuchi."

"Look he got him. Ooooh Dai-chan so mean! Tripping him and putting snow beneath his shirt."

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Look Takeo-kun! Aomine threw him into the snow dump headfirst. I can hear Takeo-kuns' screams of agony from all the way up here."

"I must say that's a very original idea."

"Only Kise-kun left."

"Hmm… I think we can agree on saying that Aomine is back to his previous self, in fact his endurance seems to have improved."

With that Akashi turned his back to the scene with Momoi right behind him. Down on the field Aomine had wrestled Kise to the ground. Scrubbed ice-cold snow in his face, stuffed the inside of his pants with snow and now held him in a head lock telling him to beg. Which of course he eventually agreed on, since Aomine was really mad.

* * *

**That was all for today! i hope you liked!**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review 3**


End file.
